Non-Elective Surgery
by ReavansMask
Summary: When Cerberus brought Shepard back from the dead, they also made some unwanted alterations. Now, Liara must help her lover come to terms with what's happened to her in her own special way. It's mostly smut after the first chapter; please see warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this was written for a prompt on the k-meme and as a gift for the awesome Rae D. Magdon. It definitely ends up being the dirtiest thing I have ever written and contains a sort of variant on the "magic cock" that turns up in many of her stories, though more based on weird science than strap-ons. If that's not your thing, I totally get it, so I thought I'd warn everyone upfront. With that said, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Miranda Lawson was rounding a corner in the Cerberus facility when the attack came. In spite of her training, she was still taken by surprise, a strong hand grabbing the operative and slamming her against the wall before she could react.

"What have you done to me?!" Shepard demanded, her frantic tone revealing the true measure of the powerlessness she felt in that moment despite having her hand at Miranda's throat.

"Why, I think that would be obvious, Commander," the operative replied coolly, seemingly unfazed by her situation. "We brought you back from the dead. At outrageous expense, might I add."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," she snarled.

"Ah, that," Miranda replied, a smug, knowing smile etched onto her lovely face. "As I just told you, Cerberus has made a considerable investment in you, one that we intend to have repaid with interest. You are, after all, the first human Spectre, a warrior of unparalleled skill and cunning, and those are traits that humanity is likely to be in dire need of. Traits that we're interested in you passing on to future generations."

"And you thought this was the best way?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did that mean… Did they actually expect her to… "You're mad!", was the only response that came to mind.

"Well, we can't very well have you getting pregnant in the middle of a mission of this importance, now can we? No, this will allow you to pass on your superior genetic material to as many partners as possible while keeping you fit for active duty. We will then collect any children that might result, and make sure they are raised to be of use to humanity."

"You mean of use to Cerberus?" She'd seen the labs where Cerberus performed its twisted experiments in the past, and she couldn't believe that this Illusive Man would allow anyone else to benefit from his work.

"We are humanity, Commander."

"I won't do it," she protested as her hand slipped away from Miranda's throat, but her voice lacked much conviction. Even in her anger, just standing next the gorgeous Ms. Lawson was having an effect on her. The woman's perfect curves, her full breasts, her taut stomach: all of them were teasing her through the clinging, white cat suit she wore. Shepard could already feel the stirrings of unwanted desire, and she had a horrible feeling that Cerberus was going to do everything in their power break her self-control, something that had never been her strongest trait to begin with.

As Shepard walked away, her shoulders slumped, Miranda's smirk deepened. The former Spectre might have been protesting now, but Ms. Lawson had no doubt that she would surrender in the end to the pleasures Cerberus had to offer. As the head of the Lazarus Project, she had spent considerable time studying the woman's psychological make-up, and while the commander may have been a model of virtue in field, when it came to the bedroom, her appetites were prodigious.

From what Miranda had been able to find out, the only person Shepard had ever been faithful to as an adult was that asari scientist who had helped Cerberus retrieve her body from the Shadow Broker. She was a potential complication to be sure, but also one that Miranda was confident could be dealt with. Liara T'Soni was safely distant on Illium, and even if Shepard made contact, the asari's new-found obsession with the Broker should keep her out of Cerberus' way. And even if it didn't, Miranda had already found the most delicious bait…

* * *

Something was wrong with Shepard. Liara knew it in her bones. She may have been inexperienced when it came to romance, but she was also an asari. In the month before Shepard had died, they had made love almost every day, and each time they joined, Liara had seen such love and passion in her partner's mind that she couldn't believe that there wasn't some deeper explanation for what was happening now.

Every time she and Shepard were together, the new Shadow Broker ended up confused and frustrated. When they first reunited on Illium, Liara had tried to brush aside her own lingering doubts and fears, and kissed the Spectre. For an instant, as their lips met and Shepard moaned with desire into her mouth, the asari had been convinced that everything was about to go back to the way it had been before her beloved died.

And then Shepard had pulled away, a confused, ashamed look on her reddened face that Liara had never seen there before. They had had an awkward conversation, a hasty farewell, and then the commander had left, off to save the galaxy again.

A month later, she had come back, this time bearing intelligence on the Shadow Broker. As they battled the Broker's forces, everything had seemed fine. They laughed and bantered and once more, Liara had let herself believe that things were going to be okay. When at last they had defeated the yagh and Shepard took her in her arms and kissed her, it seemed like her fairytale ending had arrived. Instead, her former lover had pulled away once more, leaving Liara with only a vague promise that she'd have her over for a visit at some point and an intense longing.

No, something was definitely wrong and the new Shadow Broker was determined to figure out what it was. Her first thought had been that her lover had met someone else, but with her new-found access to the Broker's intelligence reports on the _Normandy_, she doubted that was the case. Certainly, some of its crew seemed interested in her commander, but she couldn't find any evidence that Shepard had succumbed to their advances. She was convinced that it has to be something else, and she had to know what. Liara had a hundred other things to do, and a vast intelligence network to get under control, but until she solved this mystery, she wasn't going to be able to focus on them.

"Info-drone." She turned to the small, floating ball of light next to her desk. "Send whatever information you have on the Lazarus Project to my terminal." Maybe the secret lay in the project that brought Shepard back to life.

The files proved to be quite extensive. The Shadow Broker had had an agent named Wilson on the inside of the project and the volume of the material he leaked was proving a little overwhelming to her. She might have been a scientist, but bleeding edge molecular biology was far from her specialty and much of the terminology was hard for her to follow.

Currently, she was watching a video from the later stages of the project. Miranda Lawson along with several other scientists and doctors were standing around the medical crèche containing Shepard's body, discussing the progress in her revival. At first, it seemed to be more of the same techno-babble and she was starting to think she'd need to call in an expert to make sense of it, but then Miranda moved and what Liara saw next almost made her fall out of her chair in shock. For the first time, she had a clear view of her lover's lower body, and there, nestled in a patch of red hair, jutting out of her crotch, was what she could only describe as a penis.

* * *

"Just let me know if there's anything else I can do for you commander."

As the doors to the elevator closed behind her, Shepard slumped against the back wall, Kelly's suggestive words still burning in her ears. She was going mad. At least that was how she felt sometimes. It seemed as if the composition of her crew had been selected specifically for the purpose of breaking her will and she was worried it was working.

Miranda in her skin-tight cat suit was bad enough, but with every world the _Normandy_ visited, things kept getting worse. The tattooed biotic, Jack, spent all her time walking around in a garment that would barely qualify as a bra let along a shirt. The thief, Kasumi, was an enticing mystery, coy smiles and slinky curves half-hidden beneath a hood and a tactical cloak. The justicar, Samarra, had the body of the Goddess herself and an air of mystical unapproachability that somehow made her all the more alluring. Even her old friend Tali in her all-covering but surprisingly tight environmental suit was starting to look good to the frustrated Spectre.

The worst, though, was the constant temptation posed by Kelly Chambers. The yeoman never seemed to miss an opportunity to flirt with Shepard. She'd sneak double entendres into every conversation. She'd "accidentally" brush up against Shepard in the halls, letting her delicate hands drift over the commander's aching body. She never missed a chance to offer her help, to tell Shepard about her experiences as a dancer, or to suggest that the commander needed a "therapeutic massage."

All of it had left Shepard feeling like an exposed nerve. The thing that Ceberus had put between her legs seemed to have a mind of it's own. It would swell with desire at the most inopportune moments, straining against the boxers she'd taken to wearing, desperately wanting all the flesh that was constantly on display in front of her.

She knew that was why Kelly was there, her and probably some of the rest of the crew too. Cerberus wanted to make Shepard a prisoner of her own lust so that they could turn her into breeding stock for their purposes. She was trying her best to resist, but it kept getting more and more difficult to hold out. She couldn't even get herself off. She'd tried a few times, locked alone in her cabin, to stroke her straining cock until she got some relief, but it hadn't worked. Every time she touched herself, the disgust with her own body and with what Cerberus wanted from it had left her unable to continue but still ragged with need. More and more, she looked forward to missions, because only the fatigue she felt after combat let her overcome her intense frustration and find a little sleep.

Now, Liara was coming to visit and Shepard didn't know what she was going to do. After Hagalaz, she'd tried putting her former lover off, making excuses as to why this wasn't a good time for Liara to come and visit, but over the last week or so, the Shadow Broker had become remarkably persistent. Shepard had run out of ways to delay and with Liara on a shuttle over to the _Normandy_, the commander was a nervous wreck.

Every time she was around the beautiful asari, the cravings were incredibly intense, stronger than with anyone else. In the past, her armor had thankfully hid the painful erections that being near Liara caused, but now, she had no such protection. She loved Liara, loved her like no one that she'd ever met, but how could the asari want the freak that she'd become? No, she'd have to maintain her distance tonight and keep things professional. Hopefully, she'd at least get through the evening without embarrassing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers. So by and large, I've been really happy with the reaction to this story, although one or two people have complained about the particular kink here. Just to reiterate therefore, if this is not your thing, take a pass, and rest assured it is not going to be the new standard in my stories. Everyone else, I'm curious to know what you think; this is somewhat different territory for me.**

"Hello, Shepard."

When the doors to her cabin opened, Shepard immediately knew that keeping things professional was the last thing on Liara's mind. While the commander had worn her uniform, trying to establish a formal atmosphere, the asari was dressed to kill, looking absolutely stunning in a gown of blue and red silk. The expensive fabric clung to her soft curves, highlighting everything that the commander desperately wanted but knew she couldn't have anymore.

"Hi, Liara," she managed to say, failing to resist the urge to stare at her former lover.

"It has been far too long." Liara flashed her warmest smile, trying to put the commander at ease, but Shepard was keeping her distance, drifting towards the back corner of the cabin as the asari paused in front of her fish tank. "This ship is lovely," she observed, running a finger over the glass. "And far more comfortable the _Normandy_ we served on together."

"Certainly more spacious anyway." Shepard laughed nervously at her own remark. Liara's reminder of old times wasn't helping her resolve. The two of them had had sex in what felt like half the rooms on the SR-1, and just thinking about it was already causing an uncomfortable strain against her dark uniform pants.

"Of course," Liara added, striding across the room to stand next to the commander, "We found ways to take advantage of confined spaces." Shepard said nothing, and the asari decided to press her, brushing her fingers affectionately over a soft, freckled cheek. It was so good to feel the warmth of Shepard's skin once again, even if it was only like this. She had been so lonely after the only lover she'd ever known had died, and now that they'd been given a second chance, she was determined that it wouldn't go to waste.

At the affectionate touch of Liara's slim fingers on her face, Shepard could feel her skin begin to flush even as her cock ached with desire. This was just what she'd feared; her reactions were already beginning to get away from her. The commander had to end Liara's flirtation before she lost control and made a bigger fool of herself than was strictly necessary. "We did," she stammered, trying to find the words to send the asari away even though she desperately wanted to keep her close. "But Liara, that was two years ago. Are we really those same people anymore? You have your responsibilities and I have mine. And besides…"

"I know, Shepard." Liara cut the rambling commander off. Clearly, circumspection wasn't going to work here. Liara had to be direct if she wanted any chance of saving their relationship and maybe Shepard's sanity along with it. "I know what Cerberus did to you. To your body."

Hearing those words, Shepard turned away. All she wanted was to find a hole to crawl into and die. The realization that the naïve, innocent archeologist she'd met on Therum knew the humiliating purpose that Cerberus had reshaped her for filled the commander with shame. She opened her mouth, trying to think of some way to deny what Liara had said, but before she could, the asari took her head in her hands and kissed her.

As their lips met, Liara threw her arms around Shepard's neck, holding her tight against her body. She could feel the hesitancy in Shepard's kiss along with the panicky urge to run away, but also a deep desire and she knew she had to reach through to that. She felt something stiff press against her hip, but she didn't shy away from it, instead maintaining the kiss until she was confident that Shepard at least wasn't going to run.

"Liara," Shepard stammered, her ability to form coherent sentences swallowed by the heat of Liara's body against hers, "I… I don't know what… I mean, I can't…"

"Oh, love." There were tears in Shepard's eyes and it broke Liara's heart to see her beloved commander in such pain. "I can't even imagine how strange what happened to you must be. But you are still Commander Shepard. You are still the woman that I fell in love with and I don't care what you look like." Shepard sputtered, uncertain how to respond to this stunning turn of events, so Liara explained further, "Even aside from that, I am an asari. We've been known to bond with hanar and elcor. This may be unusual, but it is not going to scare me away."

Liara kissed her again, and now Shepard didn't turn away. Instead, she allowed the asari open up the kiss and let her tongue slide past her lips. The warmth of her mouth felt so good and the commander could feel a glimmer of hope piercing through the fog of despair and self-pity that she had been living in for months now. The walls that she'd put up in an effort to stay sane crumbled as she threw her arms around Liara. "I missed you so much," she admitted, her voice ragged, "I've been so alone."

"Not anymore," Liara replied softly. "No matter what, my darling, you will always be beautiful to me." Shepard starred at her, tears in her green eyes, still not totally able to believe this was happening, and Liara added, "Please, let me show you."

Shepard could only manage a nod, but when a tender blue hand grasped hers, she let herself be led to the bed at the back of her cabin. "Lie down," the Shadow Broker instructed her, and the commander complied. As she settled back onto the soft mattress, resting her head on the pile of pillows, she finally let herself fully appreciate how beautiful Liara looked that night. If anything, the two years apart had only heightened her charms. Her breasts seemed fuller, but more than that, she carried herself with a confidence that was making Shepard's cock throb with desire.

Liara started slowly, knowing that Shepard was still skittish. Sitting down on the bed, one by one she undid the black buttons of the commander's uniform shirt. What she saw beneath it was just as she remembered: Shepard's pale skin, her muscled abs, her firm breasts. It seemed cruel that Cerberus had done such a remarkable job restoring nearly everything about the commander perfectly and then inflicted this unwanted change on her. As she hiked up her dress and climbed on top of the Spectre, the evidence of that change pressed against her belly, and even through the layers of cloth, Liara could guess how turned on Shepard was.

Further evidence was provided when she removed the commander's black bra and saw her pink nipples already standing at attention. Liara bent down, taking one of them into her mouth and flicked her tongue gently over the stiff nub. Shepard moaned above her, and the desperate edge in her commander's voice startled Liara a little bit.

Shepard had always been a patient lover. Their first night together, she'd spent a great deal of time using her hands and tongue to bring Liara pleasure before even worrying about her own needs. This time was different. A strong hand gripped the back of Liara crest, and as Shepard gasped while her fingers pressed against the folds, Liara knew slow needed to be over.

Lifting her mouth up from Shepard's breast, the asari placed a quick kiss on the other nipple before dropping down between her lover's legs. She reached down to unbuckle the Spectre's pants, but suddenly Shepard's hesitation returned and she pulled back up the mattress and away from Liara. She was desperate for release, but the thought of Liara actually seeing her naked in her current state was still frightening to her. "Liara," she protested weakly, her voice filled with need she was trying and failing to suppress, "You don't have to do this."

"I realize that," the asari replied with calm assurance. "But I want to. Will you let me?"

Shepard's "Yes," was so quiet that Liara almost couldn't hear it, but when she did, she finished removing the commander's belt before moving on to her pants. She unbuttoned the dark slacks and pulling them down along with her boxers gave her a first-hand look at what Cerberus had done. Shepard's opening was still there, but the clit above it had been reshaped, changed into a throbbing length that sprung forth eagerly from its confinement. That was where Liara's focus needed to be, to prove to Shepard that her new cock didn't have to be a curse, that it could bring pleasure to both of them.

The erect shaft was larger than it had looked in the Lazarus Project video, but when the asari gently wrapped her blue hand around it, it still fit nicely into her palm. The skin was smooth to the touch, and the heat she felt there sent a pulse of wetness straight to her azure. In whatever form her commander's body took, Liara loved the effect that she could have on the powerful Spectre.

Shepard groaned as she felt the soft touch of Liara's skin on her cock and when the asari started to slowly run her hand up and down its length, the Spectre's whole body shuddered. For months, the only relief she'd had had come from a few merciful nocturnal emissions and now she felt like she was ready to burst.

Shepard's body may have been different, but Liara knew very well the desperate sounds the commander was making above her, every stroke of her hand eliciting gasps and groans. "Please," the Spectre forced out, "I need…"

"I know, love," Liara reassured her, "I've got you." Leaning down, she closed her soft blue lips over the bulbous head of Shepard's cock. There was already a drop of clear fluid on its tip and when Liara lapped it up with her tongue, Shepard whimpered, half-crazed with lust. The warm wetness engulfing her was incredible, soothing her needy cock at the same time as it was driving her mad.

Liara gradually lowered her mouth further, letting more of Shepard pass between her lips. She didn't have any practice with this particular act, but if the strangled sounds coming from the Spectre were any indication, she was making a good start. Beneath her, she could feel Shepard's hips pressing upwards, desperate for everything that Liara could give her, and she wrapped her hand back around the base of the shaft, pumping the part she couldn't fit in her mouth.

The added pressure was too much for Shepard to bear, and before she could even manage a warning, any words she might have found were swallowed up by the climax forcing its way out of her. Her whole world collapsed down to the feel of Liara around her, and once she started coming, she felt as if she would never stop, pulse after pulse running through her shaft as she filled the asari's mouth with her come.

Shepard tasted slightly different than she had before, the fluid thicker and saltier, but it was still recognizably the flavor that she had come to enjoy two years earlier and Goddess, there was so much of it. The swollen head of her commander's cock shot again and again into her mouth but Liara didn't pull away. She swallowed everything Shepard had to give her, stroking the shaft slowly as she did, making sure that she coaxed every last drop out of the Spectre. Only when, at last, Shepard's hips stopped moving beneath and her body slumped down with relief did Liara withdraw her mouth. Sitting back up, she licked her lips clean of the last bit of Shepard's release she smiled at across the bed at the woman who was once again her lover.

Gazing into Liara's bright blue eyes, Shepard was overcome by what she saw there. There was no judgment, no disgust at what she was, only unconditional love. Propping herself into an upright position, she reached over and pulled the asari in for a long kiss. She could still taste a bit of herself on Liara's lips, but it didn't bother her the way that it would have only minutes earlier.

"Jesus," she breathed when at last their mouths came apart. "I needed that like… You have no idea what that meant to me."

"Oh, Shepard," Liara purred back. " I was glad to do it. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Liara." She clutched the asari close against her, enjoying the feel of her lover through the thin silk of her dress. "More than anything, I…" Her words cut off suddenly. Between her legs, she felt a stirring, her still-hard cock straining once more against Liara's body.

"What's wrong?", Liara asked before she felt the rod press against her leg. "Oh," she said, raising her eyebrow, "I thought this might happen."

"Why?", Shepard groaned. She may not have had much in the way of first-hand experience with dicks, but she knew that they were supposed to go down once you came. "What the fuck did they do to me?"

"It is not exactly Cerberus' doing. Whatever changes they made to your appearance, you are still a woman, my love, which means you are capable of multiple orgasms. I believe Miranda hoped it would facilitate their plans for you."

Shepard felt sick again. Just as she had started to forget the purpose of this new equipment of hers, this further revelation emerged to remind her of what Cerberus was trying to make her into. The Spectre turned away, burying her face against a pillow, but then she felt Liara's lips press against her cheek. "Don't worry, love," the asari reassured her, "I'm not going to stop until you're fully satisfied."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sweetheart," Shepard protested in response to Liara's offer, "I can't ask you to…"

"Shepard," Liara said firmly. "Let me show you something." Rising from the bed, she reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, letting the silk pool at her feet. Beneath it, the asari was nude except for a small pair of lacy white underwear and Shepard swallow hard at the sight in front of her. From her slender legs up her smooth stomach to her lovely breasts topped by already-hard dark blue nipples, Liara's body was a vision and it was enough to make Shepard's erection almost painfully stiff again.

Liara looked over at Shepard and the intensity of the returned gaze made her clit pulse. It had been so long, and seeing her lover's desire for her overwhelming her shame was an intense turn-on for the asari. She bent down, sliding her panties off, and when she stood again, Shepard could see that her azure was already glistening with wetness.

Liara stepped next to her again and taking one of Shepard's hands in her own, she guided it between her legs. "Can you feel it?", Liara asked as her arousal coated Shepard's fingers, "Can you feel how wet just having you come in my mouth made me? How badly do you think I want to fuck you?"

The words and the low, provocative tone in Liara's voice brought Shepard closer to coming without any pressure on her cock than she would have believed possible. It twitched and pulsed, and all she could think to do was to pull Liara down against her for a deep, desperate kiss. As their tongues tangled, the asari reached over, wrapping one hand around Shepard's throbbing shaft. From the way she was gasping into her mouth, Liara could tell that the Spectre was close to another badly needed release, and as Shepard broke the kiss and buried her face in her neck, nipping and kissing at her shoulder blades, she kept stroking.

"Go on," she whispered approvingly in her lover's ear. "I know how much you need this."

"But," Shepard managed to choke out as Liara applied delicious pressure to her straining erection, "You said you wanted…"

"I do." She ran her tongue over the outer ridge of Shepard's ear while her thumb rubbed against the slick head of her cock. "But I know you'll have plenty left for me. Right now, I just want to feel your pleasure." She sped up the motion of her hand as she added, "Feel you warm and wet all over my hand."

Her words stripped away the last of Shepard's reservations and she gave in, crying out against Liara's chest as came again. The shaft shuddered in the Shadow Broker's palm and wetness coated her hand, a flood that perhaps didn't go on as long as her lover's first climax but still left it drenched.

As Shepard's body relaxed, Liara smiled seductively at her before bringing her hand up to her mouth. One by one, she took her fingers between her lips, sucking the come off of them with a sultry grin. Awed by the incredibly erotic sight in front of her, the only question Shepard could think to ask was, "How did I get so lucky?"

Liara's smile broadened. "Well, you did save the entire galaxy." She climbed onto the Spectre, straddling Shepard's hips. Just as she had suspected, her lover was still hard, and she enjoyed the feel of the stiff cock resting against her belly. "To say nothing of rescuing me from a squad of hostile Geth. That probably merits the occasional reward."

"At least someone appreciates all my hard work." Shepard beamed back at her, thrusting her hips up playfully and causing the shaft to brush against Liara's sex. Ever since she came back, she'd felt rejection: from the Alliance, from the Council, from Ashley on Horizon. Liara's gratitude moved her more than she could say, and to show her appreciation, she leaned up, taking a hard, blue nipple into her mouth and gently sucking on it.

Liara moaned as Shepard suckled her, her hands tangling in her lover's red hair, clutching the human's head to her breast. She'd been holding back her own desires, knowing how badly her commander needed her, but for her it had been two years since they'd made love, and her body was rapidly responding to Shepard's touches. A hand found the back of her crest, caressing the folds there. Shepard was always so good at knowing which ridges to stroke, and as she traced along a particularly sensitive one, Liara found herself grinding shamelessly against the cock pressed next to her body, trying to increase the pressure on her clit.

As Liara's slick azure rubbed against her shaft, Shepard could feel the need starting to build in her again. It wasn't as sharp as before, but the sight of Liara's naked blue body arching above her was definitely having an effect. Releasing the breast in her mouth, she looked up at her lover. "Are you ready?", she asked, and when Liara looked back at her, lust was filling the beautiful sapphire orbs.

"Goddess, yes," the asari breathed, and she stopped her grinding, instead lifting up her hips so that she could begin to take her lover inside her. The cock was impressively long and fairly thick, but Liara had done her research before coming here. Asari needed to be highly flexible in order to be able to accommodate the range of lovers they sometimes took, and despite her inexperience, she was confidant she could take it all.

As the head of her cock brushed against the asari's opening, Shepard groaned, longing to be buried in her lover's azure, but she was determined not to force the pace. The tip slid in slowly, the tight muscle of Liara's opening only gradually stretching to accommodate the thick head, but as it did, the feeling was incredible. She had been inside her beloved before, with her fingers or her tongue, but neither of those were as sensitive as her cock, and neither let her feel the exquisite tightness of Liara's azure the way that she did now.

Liara didn't rush, letting her body get accustomed to Shepard's girth, but when she saw her lover's head thrown back, her eyes half-closed with the pleasure she was experiencing, the rush of wetness between her own legs let her take the commander the rest of the way inside her in one intense stroke. Savoring the feeling of being buried to the hilt in her beloved asari, Shepard didn't move at first. Her cock throbbed inside Liara, pressing against her walls, and she could feel her lover's azure pulsing around her in response. "Are you all right?", she asked, controlling her desire in order to make sure Liara was ready for more.

The Shadow Broker nodded in approval, pleasure etched on her freckled face, and Shepard placed her hands on the asari's hips to brace herself. She thrust slowly at first but when Liara whimpered needily on each upstroke, she stopped trying to hold back. The asari looked so sexy, her stomach muscles rippling as she rode Shepard's cock, her breasts heaving with her exertions, that it was hard for the commander to even remember her past worries.

Liara dropped her hands to Shepard's body, running them over her muscled abs and firm breasts. There was a growing power in the Spectre's thrusts and Liara could feel the woman who had taught her so much about her own body beginning to reemerge from beneath the layers of doubt and shame brought on by her death and unwanted transformation. With one hand, Liara brushed aside the red locks covering part of Shepard's face, and beneath them, her eyes were bright and full of energy.

As she fucked Liara, Shepard slid one hand up her lover's thigh and brought it to rest between her legs. She wasn't totally sure of what she was doing with her new cock, but this she had a lot of practice with. Her thumb found the asari's prominent clit and she slid it back and forth across the swollen shaft, coaxing more wetness out of her lover. "God, Liara," she breathed, "You feel incredible around me."

"Oh, my love," the asari gasped back, "You're amazing too. You've always been…" Shepard's thumb pushed over the sensitive head of her clit and her words were cut off, lost in a sharp cry of pleasure. She was getting close to the edge, and the urge to meld, to share everything with the woman she loved was becoming overwhelming.

Liara's eyes filled with darkness and Shepard felt her lover's mind press against her. "Do it," she said simply, and the asari's thoughts latched onto her own. Filling her head were love and desire, compassion and acceptance, the sure knowledge that whatever had happened to her, she would always be beautiful to Liara.

As Shepard's mind touched hers, Liara could feel such overwhelming gratitude and love that it nearly bowled her over, joined by a needful throbbing between Shepard's legs that echoed her own arousal. The asari could see just how deprived the human had been these last few months, and she relished the ability to help her with her needs. "Can you tell?", she whispered through the meld. "Can you tell how good your cock feels inside me?"

She could. Shepard could feel the wonderful sensation of fullness in her lover, the way her azure stretched to accommodate her and it was driving her over the edge. Her cock was straining, full to bursting once more, and when the asari bent down, her mouth nibbling at her sensitive neck, it was too much. She exploded, grabbing Liara's hips and driving as deeply as she could into her azure, filling her with her come as the Spectre's whole body went rigid with ecstasy.

Feeling Shepard stiffen inside her was all Liara needed as well, and her inner walls clamped down around her lover's cock, spasming wildly with each wave of bliss that they shared. Wetness seeped out of the asari, the mixture of their come dampening Shepard's thatch of red pubic hair. As her body relaxed, the Spectre sunk down on the bed and Liara followed after her, resting her head on the firm swell of her lover's breasts, the sense of immense relief and happiness shared through the lingering connection between their minds.

Slowly the meld dissolved, and as it did, Liara stroked her commander's cheek affectionately. "That was wonderful, my love," she purred contentedly. "You see, I will always want you."

"I know," she replied softly, still in awe of the way Liara had just broken through all of her pain. "God, you're the most incredible girlfriend I could ever ask for." Liara groaned as Shepard's cock slipped out of her, leaving a trail of wetness along the asari's belly. Satisfied but still needing to feel Shepard's body on her trembling clit, she guided one of the Spectre's strong thighs between her legs and pressed herself against it.

The contact allowed her to come down gently, and as the commander ran a reverent hand over her crest, Liara purred happily. "I am very glad to have been able to do this for you. And besides," she added with a laugh, "I got to help you thwart Cerberus' nefarious plans in the bargain." Shepard looked at her quizzically, her brain still not working properly, so her lover enlightened her. "After all, you cannot get me pregnant. At least not that way." Shepard chuckled beneath her, and Liara added, "Of course, we still can have children some day. If you like."

"Liara, I… You would want that with me?" She had seldom allowed herself to consider a future beyond the conflicts of the moment, even before she died, but right now, anything seemed possible.

"Of course it may take a little time," she grinned, "For you to defeat the Collectors and the Reapers and everything else that threatens the galaxy, but I have the greatest confidence in you. And when you win, I will be there by your side, making sure that you're properly rewarded for your heroism." She kissed the human passionately, her tongue sliding between Shepard's lips and beneath her, she felt a twitch.

"Goddamn it," Shepard swore. "I can't believe it's hard again." But it was. The promise of Liara's "reward" combined with the feeling of the asari's damp azure pressed against her leg had renewed her passion once more.

"Don't worry," Liara cooed, planting a trail of kisses down Shepard's body. "I know how long it has been for you without any relief. And I promised I'd take care of you, remember?"

Liara slid back down between her lover's legs, running her hand over the stiff length of Shepard's erection. It was slick with their juices, but she didn't mind, relishing the reminder of their renewed love. She gave the shaft a stroke and Shepard groaned, but then the Spectre halted her, wrapping her hand around her lover's blue one. "Wait, Liara. Don't you want me to do more for you too?"

"No," she replied, her thumb running up and down the slippery length of Shepard's cock. "You gave me what I needed already. This, now, is for you." While she was certainly capable of enjoying multiple orgasms, one shared through the meld could also be enough to satisfy her, and tonight, she had one more way that she wanted to show Shepard she accepted every part of her.

Before the Spectre could protest further, Liara leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the head of her cock. It was intensely slick beneath her touch, and the mixture of their come and the already-gathering fresh moisture was both sweet and salty on the asari's tongue. Shepard sighed happily, and Liara took first the head into her mouth and then the top of the shaft, sucking gently on them while her hand gripped the base.

Shepard's skin was incredibly sensitive from her repeated climaxes and even the light way that Liara's lips were working on her was enough to drive her nearly insane. In spite of her best efforts, her hips bucked against Liara, wanting to be buried as deeply as she could in the heat of her lover's mouth. After a few more pumps though, Liara let the cock slip out of her mouth with a final stroke of her tongue along the shaft. Shepard groaned with disappointment at the loss of that wonderful wetness but Liara reassured her, "I just want to try something else that I think you'll like."

"Of course." Before tonight, she'd doubted Liara. She had believed that even the asari would reject her if she knew the truth about her body. Now, she realized what a fool she'd been and she trusted her lover to do anything she wanted with her.

Liara leaned over Shepard and with one hand, she took her cock and guided it into the valley between her breasts. The asari used her hands to push them together, sliding them along the slick shaft. Shepard gasped in both pleasure and surprise. It was hard to believe that the shy virgin she'd introduced to sex knew a trick like this. "Fuck, sweetheart," she groaned, "Where did you learn that?"

The asari didn't stop what she was doing, continuing to titfuck Shepard even as she answered, "From the extranet. When I found out about your change, I did a bit of research."

"Good idea," the commander managed to reply. Anything else she might have thought to say was forgotten as her beloved craned her neck down and licked along the head of her cock. Each time it emerged from between her breasts, the asari repeated her action and the combination of the teasing wetness of her tongue and the soft pressure of her body was amazing. Already, Shepard felt the ache again, the desire for a final release, and Liara could sense it too.

"Does this feel good, love?", she asked before kissing the head once more. "Do you like how my breasts feel around you? I love how your cock feels between them, so hot and hard against my skin." Shepard let out a strangled gasp of pleasure, and Liara continued. "Go on, my commander, come for me. I want to feel it one more time."

She squeezed a little tighter around Shepard as she said the words, and Shepard did as she wished. A shot of wetness burst forth from her cock, coating the insides of the blue breasts wrapped around her. Liara's hand gripped her shaft, stroking it as it kept pulsing, drawing out all that Shepard had to give her. Her come covered the asari's breasts and her dark blue nipples, all the way up to her collarbone. A single splash landed on Liara's lips and her tongue darted out, cleaning it off before sucking the last few drops off of the head of Shepard's cock.

That final pressure was almost too much for Shepard, her skin incredibly sensitive in the aftermath of her orgasm, and when Liara let her cock, mercifully soft at last, slip from her grasp, she exhaled with a relief that went bone-deep. "There, love," Liara smiled, stroking Shepard's face. "Do you feel better?"

"Oh God," the Spectre replied with a tired laugh, "Better does not even begin to cover it. I am sorry about this though," she added, running her finger slowly through the wet trails she had left along Liara's chest. "I guess I really was pretty backed up tonight."

"I wouldn't worry about that," the new Shadow Broker laughed back. "I see that Cerberus has been thoughtful enough to provide you with a very nice private shower we can use to clean up."

"That's one gift at least I don't think they had any ulterior motive for," Shepard opined. Before tonight, she never could have joked about what those bastards had done to her but now, everything felt different.

"Well," her lover informed her, "If they did, then I'll just have to find a way to ruin that plan too. And if we're lucky," she grinned, kissing the tip of Shepard's freckled nose, "Doing it will be even half this much fun."

* * *

Epilogue: Three Years Later

"Next up on Westerlund News: You may think you know everything there is to know about Commander Shepard, but at eleven, Khalisah al-Jilani will reveal five facts about the woman who defeated the Reapers that you might not be aware of."

Shepard hit the remote, turning off the vid screen. "And what do you think those five facts might be?", she asked playfully.

Lying on their couch, nestled comfortably in Shepard's arms, Liara grinned. "Not the one that's pressing against my back if that's what you're thinking. I may have retired from being the Shadow Broker, but I still know how to protect a secret. Let's just say that Ms. al-Jilani has plenty of facts about herself that she wouldn't want revealed either."

Shepard kissed her cheek. She may have come to terms with Cerberus' modifications, but it would still be a pretty weird piece of information to have on the news. "You know something, Liara?", the also-retired Spectre laughed, nuzzling closer to her lover, "You're super hot when you're pulling strings on my behalf."

"Mm, I'm glad to hear it." Liara's reply was low and sultry, and Shepard couldn't help but reflect that although she would never have planned or asked for what had happened to her, things hadn't worked out badly. No, she thought as her bondmate's soft ass pushed against her rapidly stiffening cock and she started to kiss the tips of the asari's crest, they hadn't worked out badly at all.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. What can I say; I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I was a bit apprehensive about posting this story, so I really appreciate all the positive feedback I've gotten.**


End file.
